narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Itachi Uchiha
Quote I'm seeing around the internet a quote where Itachi said "No single thing is perfect by itself. That is why we attract others to make up for what we lack." What chapter is that from?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 23:18, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :It's on #587, page 8. --SSJ2AJB (talk) 23:47, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Itachi blocking Kirin I don't think it should be added since it contradicts previous feats, we didn't see him actually block it, and finally we don't add stuff like 'Kakashi cutting a lightning bolt in half' to his article despite being have said to have done so.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:19, February 14, 2016 (UTC) We should add the Kakashi feat to his page, and the Kirin feat to Itachi's page. They happened. They are fact. We list what each character has done and said to have done. You're literally the ONLY person who doesn't want those feats added. QuakingStar (talk) 02:22, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Except we didn't see either. We can't say HOW they happened, and it contradicts other things dude. And no, I'm not the only one QuakingStar. You're acting like its a personal insult not to put Itachi at the highest level of things.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:26, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Doesn't matter, he blocked it. Only thing that happened was his cloak was incinerated, that's it. It should be added. Also Gai said Kakashi CUT the lightning bolt, and why would he lie about that?? Doesn't matter the timeline it was done/said they are character feats and they go in the ability sections of said characters. QuakingStar (talk) 02:35, February 14, 2016 (UTC) : It kind of does matter. We need to know how on top of wen. All we have for Itachi is 'why' but not how he did it. Not only that, how is using a jutsu which is basically raising a shield in place impressive to mention? And we're also looking into the fact Sasuke talked on and on and on, more than enough time for Itachi to get ready, it wasn't like Kirin was dropped automatically.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Itachi was almost blind, Sasuke never mentioned the tech, Itachi wasn't even using Susanoo when the attack was unleashed. Therefor Sasuke talking and the time between its unleash are irrelevant Why is also irrelevant since Itachi himself said he used Susanoo to block it saying he would have died otherwise. QuakingStar (talk) 02:47, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Chakra Reserves How can we say for sure his natural reserves were low?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 01:14, March 9, 2016 (UTC) : Since when he was healthy in Part I? He had only three uses of the Mangekyo Sharingan before he needed significant rest and couldn't even maintain his Sharingan.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 00:05, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Differentiating Clones In the anime, Itachi made note that it was a shadow clone and he didn't expect the genjutsu to have an effect before Kakashi climbed out. Want me to add it again and add "in the anime"?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 02:38, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Chakra Enhanced Strength In the novel Itachi Shinden: Book of Bright Light, it is explicitly stated that he kneads his chakra into his fist and uses it to shatter a boulder. Does this constitute Chakra Enhanced Strength or no?—Mina Țepeș 00:35, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :It does, but we would have to put the source as the Novel. QuakingStar (talk) 01:41, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Technically, not in the manga or any of the databooks over the years has something labeled a technique and called chakra enhanced strenght appeared, it's basically fanon. Most ninja use chakra to enhance their strenght in fact, it's just Tsunade and Sakura specialize in it and have an unmatched expertise.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:16, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Academy scores Are we going off the anime when putting "Highest scores second to Minato" Because in the books that I am reading. Itachi has the highest scores in the academy, Plus he technically graduated in 4 months (Passed the exam graduation test) He was told he was the smartest person to ever be in the exams and the youngest to graduate. Where does it state he had second highest scores? (Read the 2 Itachi books which the anime follows a different path and doesn't take much from the books at all) ~The Hero~ 14:27, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Protection and small edit Could somebody please lower the protection level now? It's not very necessary anymore. Also, if you want to keep the protection for this page, do me a favor and change the first "after" in the Personality section to "following." :Itachi's article is currently under no protection of any kind. Omnibender - Talk - 22:32, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Itachi returns back to the Pure Land with two eyes If the user of Izanami loose in exchange the light of one of his eyes forever,why Itachi returns back to the Pure Land with his two eyes,unless it was an animation error?? Abdou250 (talk) 18:56, March 29, 2019 (UTC) losing the light refers to going blind, it is something that affects a physical body, not the spirit. So his spirit would not be blind anyway. FlatZone (talk) 18:52, November 29, 2019 (UTC) I see, i understand it now,thank you very much!! Abdou250 (talk) 00:37, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Itachi's chakra There's currently an editing dispute about how much chakra Itachi has. Looking back through the page history, this same dispute has been happening on and off for several years, and User:SuperSaiyaMan seems to almost always be involved. Yet despite how long it's been going on for and how often it's come up, it seems nobody has ever provided an actual reference for the information one way or the other. So I think it would be a good idea to finally do that. Here are three things that one or more version of the article says that I would like to see a reference for: #"As an Uchiha, Itachi's chakra was naturally strong" #"his chakra reserves were below average" #"his actual chakra reserves were greatly diminished due to his terminal illness" Please note that I'm looking for an actual reference that specifically says each of these things. I am not looking for a convoluted explanation that draws a conclusion from eight unrelated sources. ~SnapperT '' 06:51, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :Not sure if it falls under the standard you're looking for, but we are told that the Uchiha as a whole have powerful chakra via Obito (in chapter 398) and the fact that Indra's line inherited Hagoromo's "powerful chakra genes" (chapters 462 and 670); nothing about Itachi specifically though. As for point 2, we have his 2.5 stamina score to go by, but we were never told what constitutes an "average" score. Point 3 is definitely just a fan inference. All Obito says is that his body was ravaged by disease with no specifics, and Zetsu simply says that his movements seemed off and he should have been able to dodge Sasuke's attacks.--BeyondRed (talk) 10:28, November 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Kakashi's stamina was given as 3 and he claimed himself to have low chakra reserves.--[[User:Elveonora|'''Elve]] Talk Page| 16:12, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :Itachi's stats let alone his 2.5 stamina stat are from his last fight with Sasuke, where he was near death and about blind. So using Kakashi in that comparison still holds no water. Itachi having low chakra reserves seems to be more fan made than anything. If we are to go by all given knowledge that is not contradicted and not disproven than from the Jinraiden novel, and the Itachi novels we find out Itachi gained his sickness after awakening his Mangekyo, and after leaving Konoha before P1 begins, as the information given with it all happen before he appears in P1 to check on Sasuke, while in Jinraiden his illness is talked about after he is already dead. How about instead of mentioning his chakra reserves overall we try to find a better way to word it without some fan speculation FlatZone (talk) 18:49, November 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I think BeyondRed's sources for statement 1 are good enough. I don't think the information itself needs to be in Itachi's article since it's pretty meaningless, but whatever; it's provable at least. ::If statement 2 is indeed based solely on Itachi's databook stats, then that should be removed. As BeyondRed said, the databooks don't explain explain those stats: there's no indication of how a 5 in a particular stat is different from a 4, nor is there an explanation of how the numbers are arrived at in-universe. That Kakashi has a 3 and that he claims to have low chakra falls into the "convoluted explanation" that does not belong on the wiki. ::If statement 3 is indeed entirely fan speculation, then that's an easy decision to remove. Per BeyondRed again, there's evidence that Itachi's illness had some impact on his abilities according to Zetsu, and I think Tobi and Sasuke indicate Itachi would have won were he not sick, but none of those examples specify his chakra levels were impacted. ::In the absence of any other sources, I think the only fair statement that can be made is that he can only use his MS three times in Part I before needing rest, which Itachi himself says in chapter 148. And it isn't "significant bed rest" as the article currently states, because (again, without a source to the contrary) we don't know how much rest he needs. In Kakashi's case, we know his rest requires several days, but Kakashi is not Itachi. ::So we end up with: "As an Uchiha, Itachi's chakra was naturally strong.Naruto chapter 398 His actual reserves, however, were only large enough to use his Mangekyō Sharingan three times in a day before requiring rest.Naruto chapter 148 His chakra control was refined enough that he could perform hand seals with one hand.Naruto chapter 549, page 3" ::~SnapperT '' 19:59, November 29, 2019 (UTC) ::: You can add a single Mangekyo Sharingan technique required more than 30% of Itachi's chakra since his SHoten Clone was unable to use it with just 30% of Itachi's chakra.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 05:39, November 30, 2019 (UTC) ::::That seems like having a second example of the same thing; that the MS requires a lot of chakra. Maybe put it in the MS section instead? Like: "Using any of these techniques required large amounts of chakra: a copy of Itachi that had only 30% of his chakra was unable to use the Mangekyō Sharingan at all.Naruto chapter 260 If he used these techniques too often in a short span of time, Itachi would become so fatigued that he would deactivate his Sharingan altogether." ''~SnapperT '' 20:57, November 30, 2019 (UTC) :::::Well, you wanted more examples of Itachi's reserves being low, his MS usage is what shows how low it actually is. And despite the novels claiming he had the illness in part I it was never shown or alluded to there. All we know that is in the primary canon at the end of his life he had a illness, but not how long he had it. He could have even developed it recently, like post-Timeskip, hence why it seems he was forced to speed things up for his resolution with Sasuke.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 18:49, December 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::::the novels details on his sickness haven't been contradicted or denied by any other information, Itachi was apparently sick since after he left Konoha but before P1 began, not as sick as P2 Itachi of course but still sick. Also like I said his stats in DB3 are from his fight with Sasuke in P2 while he is deathly sick and just about blind. a SICK Itachi was 2.5 tier in chakra. FlatZone (talk) 19:17, December 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::::But that isn't an example of his reserves being "low". It's an example of how much chakra the MS needs. If you interpret that as being "low", then that is your business. And without an actual source saying his reserves are "low", your business does not belong on the wiki. ::::::For the record, the only useful line in Jinraiden about how long Itachi had been sick is this: Reishi, who makes the medicine that Itachi uses, says, "In the past few years Itachi had been our only honest customer." ''~SnapperT ' 20:48, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Yes, this https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kotar%C5%8D Itachi had been visiting them for years, only in the alst few years he was the only honest customer. Also there is this "They explain that Itachi visited them once or twice a year, ordered the most potent Kotarō they had and, while he waited for the medicine to be prepared, defended them from the Sendō clan. Itachi, whose body was sick beyond repair, was initially distant with Reishi and Kina, but with time started telling them about Sasuke, speaking of him warmly." FlatZone (talk) 22:35, December 1, 2019 (UTC) for him extinguishing Amaterasu, it is said by Zetsu that he did so. Chapter 390 Page 07-09. FlatZone (talk) 19:35, February 13, 2020 (UTC)